Welcome to Earth, My Love
by belpoisblue
Summary: An alternate version of Aelita's materialization at the end of season one. Extra-fluffy. Some AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is kind of a sequel to my fanfic What It Means to Be Human. You don't need to read it to get what's going on here, but if you're looking to get your fluff-fix, I recommend checking it out.

Jeremie's fingers drummed an anxious rhythm on the armrest of his chair. This was it. The big day. After waiting all this time, and failing over and over again, his dream was a few keystrokes away from becoming a reality.

Taking a deep breath, Jeremie pushed all traces of doubt out of his mind, and asked the question he had begun to fear he would never get to ask.

"Aelita, are you ready to take the big jump?"

Aelita stood in the tower, taking in the last piece of Lyoko that she'd hopefully ever see, and mentally readying herself for the whole new adventure ahead of her. She was scared for sure, her small hands were trembling with nervous excitement. A thousand what ifs coursed through her mind. However, one thought overpowered all of her doubts: Jeremie.

Ever since their conversation that night, Aelita had done absolutely nothing but daydream about Jeremie, and what was to come when she was materialized. Every night Jeremie would stay up late with her, talking about all the magical things she was going to experience on Earth. Truth be told, Aelita didn't really care about any of that. The only thing she really wanted, really needed, was to be in the arms of a certain blond genius.

Aelita thought about what it would be like to be held by Jeremie, to kiss him, to snuggle with him late at night, instead of talking to him through a computer. She thought about how warm and safe she'd feel in his embrace, sheltered by his love. And then she glanced around the barren and cold Lyoko tower. Empty. Emotionless. And all doubt left her.

"I'm ready Jeremie."

With shaking fingers, Jeremie entered the code that would deliver the love of his life into his arms. After saying a quick prayer, he pressed the enter key and spoke the command:

"Code: Earth."

Aelita felt herself levitating up, surrounded by alternating zeros and ones. She counted to three, and then there was a bright, blinding flash of light.

The scanner doors opened. Vibrant pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes shone bright in the light of the metal cylinder. Jeremie's breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

Aelita focused her eyes on the figure in front of her. Messy blond hair, blue turtleneck, and deep, thoughtful, sapphire eyes.

"Jeremie…" she whispered.

A solitary tear of joy ran down the young genius's cheek.

"Welcome to Earth, my love."

Very gently, he stepped forward and held her in his arms. Aelita returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around him, holding tight to the boy she loved so dearly.

After what felt like an eternal embrace, they separated.

"Jeremie…" Aelita began, her words choked with joy, "thank you. For everything. Thank you for bringing me into your world, thank you for saving my life so many times, and… thank you for your love. You were the light that guided me all this time, you were the reason I kept fighting against all odds. I love you, Jeremie," tears began to stream down Aelita's face at that last statement.

Jeremie gazed blissfully at the beautiful girl in front of him. All his hard work, all his failure, all his pain, it was all worth it, a thousand times over to have his angel here on Earth with him. Overcome by his love, he leaned in until his lips met Aelita's, and kissed her softly and delicately.

The instant their lips touched, Aelita melted. It was as if she could feel the love and compassion radiating of Jeremie like a becan of gentle kindness. She loved this feeling, she loved him, and she loved being here in his world. She gave herself over to pure bliss as she returned Jeremie's kiss.

That kiss might have lasted hours, but alas that was when Aelita discovered that humans need oxygen in regular intervals, and they were both forced to separate to breathe.

Once they had caught their breath, Jeremie spoke, "Aelita, having you here is already more incredible than I had ever dreamed. I love you so much. You are the single greatest thing in my life. I want to be by your side forever. You're my angel. You gave me a reason to wake up every morning, a reason to live. I completely adore you."

Aelita's head was spinning with joy. She tried to respond to Jeremie's beautiful sentiments, but she just couldn't seem to get the words out. Finally she managed to say, "I…I adore you too Jeremie. I promise I'll love you forever.

Jeremie wrapped his arms around his angel, losing himself in another loving embrace.

It was then that Jeremie realized that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were still on Lyoko, waiting to hear the good news.

"Come on Aelita," he said, "let's go bring our friends in, and then we can shut down the supercomputer."

"_Shut down the supercomputer," _she thought to herself. She'd known it was coming. There was no reason to keep it on now that she was here on earth. But still, something about that idea made her uneasy. After all, Lyoko was her home. _"No it's not," _Aelita corrected herself. _"Earth is your home now. Your home with Jeremie. Lyoko _was_ your home. Now it's your past. Let it go."_

"Princess, is everything alright?"

Aelita looked up to see Jeremie's big blue eyes filled with that look of concern that made her feel so snug and secure, like nothing in this world or any other could ever hurt her. _"And now, it really can't," _she thought to herself.

A smile growing on her face, Aelita took Jeremie's hand and said, "Yes, my prince, everything is absolutely wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been, without a doubt, the most wonderful day of Aelita's life. After her materialization, the Lyoko Warriors had celebrated joyously, both for Aelita's brand new life on Earth, and for the defeat of their sworn enemy, XANA. Aelita was fearful of shutting down the supercomputer at first, trembling as she rested her hand on the power switch. However, all doubt was chased from her mind when a certain blond genius lightly rested his hand on hers, whispering softly in her ear:

"It's okay, Aelita. You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here. XANA can't hurt you anymore."

Aelita still didn't fully understand the warm feeling that seemed to fill her up and make her head spin whenever Jeremie showed compassion towards her, but she loved it, and she loved him. She leaned back slightly, resting against Jeremie. Understanding what she wanted from him, Jeremie wrapped his arms around her, holding her snugly in his arms.

Aelita looked up at the bright, whirring supercomputer in front of her. This machine had kept her prisoner, locked up in its matrix. But that was all in the past now. Jeremie, her prince, her rescuer, had saved her from that horrible way of life, and delivered her into the beauty of his world. As she felt his soft touch, caring and tender, she knew that she truly did belong here in his arms, not in some cold mass of microchips. Taking a deep breath, Aelita flipped the switch, and the room was still.

As they all walked away from the factory for the last time, the other Lyoko Warriors had the courtesy to let Jeremie and Aelita lag behind, completely lost in each other.

Aelita held Jeremie's hand tightly, a bit overwhelmed at all the sounds and sensations of this world. Jeremie smiled at the beautiful girl walking next to him. Nothing else but her mattered to him now. After months of staying up every night until the early morning working on her materialization program, he had finally succeeded. And it was absolutely worth it. The dark circles under his eyes, the detentions for falling asleep in class, the drop in his GPA. It was worth it a thousand times over to have his angel here, safe on Earth with him. He vowed to himself as he gazed into her bright emerald eyes that he would never let anyone or anything harm her, that he would always put her ahead of everything in his life.

"Jeremie?" she asked softly.

"Yes Aelita?"

"You look lost in thought. You used to look that way sometimes when I would talk to you over the computer. You would just stare at me and smile, and I'd always wonder what you were thinking about."

Jeremie's smile widened. "No need to wonder Aelita, I'll tell you. I'm thinking about you. Having you here…I don't have the words to describe it. It's the most amazing thing I've ever had the privilege to experience. I promise, I'll always be here for you. Always. Aelita, you're the most important thing in my life. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my days by your side. Aelita…I want to be with you forever.

"Jeremie…" Aelita stopped for a moment to compose herself, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. "You've done so much…I'm not sure how I could ever repay you for what you've given me. I don't ever want to leave your side. You're so wonderful, so kind, so caring. You make me feel safe in the face of any terror. I want you to be my companion through my brand new life. I can already tell, this is going to be a big adventure for me, but at the end of every day, I want you to wrap your arms around me and make me feel so warm and secure."

Aelita was forced to stop, as the tears began to run down her rosy cheeks and a tightness in her throat made speech impossible.

Without hesitation, Jeremie hugged her close, allowing her to bury her sobs in his shoulder. As he stroked her silky pink hair he whispered, "Angel, there's no need to repay me for what I've done for you. I didn't do it to be rewarded, or even thanked. I did it because I love you, and I would do anything for you. Having you here, and knowing you love me too, that's all the reward I need. You don't owe me anything, but I absolutely promise that I will be there for you every day, and I promise that every night you'll have a safe place in my arms. Every single night. You're so amazing Aelita, I'm the luckiest boy on this entire planet. I love you, and I promise I'll always be there for you."

Jeremie, too, had begun to cry, and a little voice in the back of his head told him that he and Aelita must look completely mad standing there on the street, holding each other and crying, but he couldn't care less. His love was here, safe and sound with him. They had each found a companion to experience life with, and neither of them could possibly be happier.

After a few heavenly minutes, Aelita broke the embrace.

"Jeremie, what's this feeling I have? It feels like my heart has completely swelled up, and it's all tingly. I feel a little dizzy too, but in a good way. It… it feels wonderful."

Jeremie smiled at her. "That's called bliss, Aelita. It's the best and rarest of all human emotion. It's the feeling you get when everything in your world is perfect, and you feel completely content."

"Do you feel it too, Jeremie?"

"Oh yes, Aelita, I feel it too."

Aelita took both of Jeremie's hands in hers and stepped closer to him.

"Jeremie, I think you make me feel this way." Aelita grinned. "You're my bliss."

At Aelita's touching words, Jeremie felt his heart melt. The blond reached up and lightly brushed his fingers against Aelita's cheek, a new wave of tears threatening to cascade down his face.

"Aelita… you…" The young genius struggled to find the right words to express his love for the pinkette in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, kind, intelligent, thoughtful person I've ever met. I love you, completely, eternally. When I'm with you, I feel as though… I can't even think straight, that's how wonderfully happy you make me. And to know that I make you feel the same way, it… it makes that incredible bliss a thousand times better. I love you so much Aelita. You're my bliss, and I promise I'll always be yours."

Before either of them could consciously question what they were doing, they had begun to lean in, wrapping their arms around each other and closing their eyes. Losing themselves in the soft sensations of their love's lips upon their own, letting bliss fill every synapse in their brains, a kind of ecstasy only the luckiest of us are able to enjoy.

They kissed passionately for as long as they could, until they were forced to stop for air. Even then, they refused to break the embrace. As they looked up at the full moon in the sky above them, Jeremie whispered softly:

"Welcome to Earth, my love."


End file.
